


Coffee and Fall Injuries

by Flameroyalty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But Not Much, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Revolution, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Smut, mistreatment of breakfast foods and headphones, reader calls him nines, soooo self indulgent, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: "I should wake up early more often.”“Don’t even think about it.”





	Coffee and Fall Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and probably only) DBH fic, this is completely self indulgent, not beta read, and written in one day. Reader should work for everyone though. I've written sexier scenes before yet this is the fic I'm scared to post.

He doesn’t need sleep, yet you somehow managed to “wake up” before him. You’d only recently managed to convince him to stay in the bed with you during the night. He had your average sleep schedule on record, so he was usually in the doorway with breakfast as you woke up.

“You need to meet your required hours of sleep in order to be functional the next day. A healthy diet is also imperative. It is crucial that I am able to make one for you, as you seem to not be able to do that for yourself. My movements as I exit the bed would wake you up.”

You knew he was right, but you still wanted to sleep next to him damn it.

“I also require a certain level of physical contact and companionship.” You tried.

“I provide more than the adequate amount of both during your waking hours.”

It wouldn’t have been obvious to anyone else, but you could see the tiniest amount of panic growing on his face. He kept his tone, but he spoke just a hint faster, a touch higher. You’d made him doubt himself.

“Am I not fulfilling your needs? I researched thoroughly. I must have misread something somewhere.”

“No, no. You’re doing amazing. You’re perfect.” You quickly assured him.

“Then if our current arrangement is working, why do you insist on changing it?”

You’d chuckled to yourself; it was stupid to think you would win against him using logic. You knew you’d lost before you even began. Didn’t hurt to try though.

“Come on.” You’d whined, ‘Please? It would serve no purpose other than to make me even happier.”

He stared at you for a few moments, “Fine, but if your health begins to decrease in any capacity, I’m going to have to resort back to the original arrangement.”

“Deal!” you shouted as you pulled him into the bed beside you. He could’ve easily fought you, but allowed himself to be dragged down.

You cuddled up next to him and allowed yourself the indulgence of just looking at his face. Taking in every feature. You didn’t have the same flawless memory as he did but you could try. He doesn’t need sleep, but he sleeps next to you anyway. Neither of you shared any words for the rest of the evening. Not even him expressing his reluctance. It was the best sleep you’d had in years.

Now you were taking advantage of the opportunity to look at him at his calmest. No analyzing, no processing. He was calm. You were afraid to touch him for fear of disturbing him. It was nice seeing him at peace, taking a well deserved break. You were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.

However, now the concern he’d had was your problem. Your limbs were tangled quite a bit. You didn’t have any kind of state of the art program to calculate how to escape without waking him up, so you settled for your weaker human brain. You gently separate your legs from his. Breaking free of his grasp around your shoulders was the most difficult part. You end up carefully wiggling downwards. He shifts a little but you think you’re safe.

Managing to make it to the living room without a sound from either of you, you silently congratulate yourself. You grab your phone and wireless headphones. Thankfully you charge all your electronics in here. No chance of going back to the bedroom to grab them.

Turning to a song that boosts you with energy, you enter the kitchen. You resist the urge to sing along with it. You settled for moving your hips with the beat and dancing mostly with your arms.

Trying your best to be quiet, you gather the tools to make yourself some of the cereal you managed to sneak in. You weren’t allowed to have sugary cereal. It was bad for you. Well too bad, you’re making breakfast today. The fact that you had to hide it under the sink means nothing.  

You used to barely eat breakfast at all. You weren’t one for mornings and that included eating. You got scolded for that too. That you needed to be more conscious of your diet. Reminded that you, as a human, require sustenance in order to survive. That’s where it had all started. You were a vital aspect to his mission. Insuring you were at peak performance was part of his job.

Started with coffees at the office. Then art he made in the foam. When he found out you weren’t eating he started meal planning. Started ordering the food. Started making it for you. It made sense until he started staying overnight instead of waiting for you to let him in after you woke up.. Until it became more than just breakfasts.

You’d made the mistake of telling him one morning, still in bed, freshly made coffee just having been handed to you. Told him that you appreciated the actions, him. That you loved him. You’d never seen him not have a response to something. You were sure he’d have some sort of programming to deal with such a statement, but nothing.

You asked him if he was okay. His response was to tell you he’d see you at the office and left. He then unsubtly avoided you for the rest of the day. You were no longer just a variable of his mission and he was completely unaware how to handle that information.

Back in the present, you realize you’ve forgotten how the coffee machine works. It should be self explanatory, but he’s bought you this new contraption that you never got the chance to learn. He probably told you as he was setting it up, but you were distracted by the sight of him without his jacket for the first time.

You can’t look it up because he’ll see that eventually and make a note for it to tease you with later. Waking him up was completely out of the question.

Your attention momentarily focuses on a skip in your music. It was just a second, and not uncommon. You smile to yourself, but now not knowing how the machine works is much more likely to be witnessed if you didn’t cover your ass quick. A distraction is in order.

You lean against the counter, making sure to not face the living room. As casually as possible, you change the song to something slower. Something you can move to.  Something to really show off the fact that you were out here in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and some underwear.

As slowly as possible without raising suspicion, you open the cupboard and grab your favourite mug. You collect the milk from the fridge, making sure to make a small spectacle of the movements. You bring forward the container of sugar on the counter closer to you. Putting them in the mug first, especially without even starting the machine yet would give you away for sure.

You open another cupboard to get the coffee. He insisted you had the nice, fancy, freshly ground stuff. It’s not where it should be. The bag should be on the bottom shelf, a bit below eye-level. That’s always where you left it. You take a small step back and scan the shelves.

It’s on the top shelf.

You can’t reach the top shelf.

It dawns on you, it’s likely he also liked it closer to his own eye level. How long has it been so high up? Did he do this on purpose so you couldn’t make your own coffee?

You were not going to lose this battle. You reach for it, but you’re nowhere close.  Why the hell did you live in a place with shelves you couldn’t reach? How did that make any sense? What else was up there?

You rise up onto your tip toes but it barely helps. You can touch the shelf itself but nothing resting on it. Hopefully the fact that reaching was exposing more of your legs was enough to get you out of this.

The only thing left to do was jump or climb onto the counter itself. It would be embarrassing and wasn’t likely to actually help at all, but you refused to have him make your breakfast. You were going to make your own damn coffee for once. You were independent, you just needed the fucking bag of coffee.

You rest your feet back down, flat on the floor. You begin to move the mug and other objects out of your way. It wasn’t the first time you’ve climbed on the counter, but it had been a while. You take a second to figure out the best way of going about this. In the past, you’ve hopped up so you were in a sitting position, but that would have you directly facing the living room. You were going to have to climb in its more literal sense.

You manage to raise one knee up onto the marble before he’s had enough of watching you make a fool of yourself. You feel your back against his chest. One hand on your waist, the other reaches above you. You hang your head. Well there goes that plan.

You assume he’s going to just get you the bag and let this end. But he doesn’t. He just rests his hand on the shelf, completely trapping you against counter.

“My apologizes [Y/N], if I’d known you would be making coffee, I would’ve placed the bag lower.” You hear from your headphones. His enjoyment of the situation practically dripping from his voice.

So, he did do it on purpose. Not specifically for this morning, but just to be safe. You weren’t meant to make the coffee. It was his job. You were lucky the coffee was even in this cupboard.

You hesitate, your mouth dry, “It’s okay Nines. I could’ve gotten it.”

The hand on your waist makes its way to your knee resting on the counter. He gently maneuvers it down. He quickly lessens the new space between the two of you. You can focus on little but the feeling of your hips pressing into the edge of the counter and his hand on your bare thigh.

“Fall based injuries are not something to take lightly. Would you like me to begin implementing fall prevention measures around the house?”

“I’m not a toddler.”

“I am completely aware.” The hand on your thigh slides up back to your hip, “Regardless, your safety is important and if you plan to make such decisions, I need to assure all precautions are put into place.”

“I’m just grabbing some coffee. It’s not a big deal.”

“Would you please inform me how you expect to make coffee from a machine only operable by an android.”

Well that explains why it didn’t make any sense.

“I, um-” You were lost. You had nothing. You settle for changing the subject, “How long have you been awake.”

The hand above your head comes down to rest on your hips as well. His head rests on your shoulder.

“Since you left the bed. Luckily for me, it allowed me to view the entirety of the show.”

He squeezes your hips. You become aware of how the fabric of his pants feel against your bare legs; just how much he clearly enjoyed said show. It definitely does not take your breath away for a minute and the smallest grind against him was in no way any sort of retaliation.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” an evil sort of smile creeps across your face, “It was for you.”

Very few things in life bring you the same amount of joy as the quiet noises that he can’t manage to supress. He was spoiled in that he could revisit yours any time for his own amusement. He wasn’t above using said skill to mock you accordingly in bed. You on the other hand, had to savour what you could.

“Your distraction tactics are beginning to get predictable.”

“Does its predictability lessen its efficacy?”

“Not in the slightest.” You hear through your headphones as his lips make their way towards your neck.

You remove your headphones from your ears, “It’s not fair you get to multitask like that.”

Resting them around your neck interrupts his actions. He lets out a chuckle. One that you recognize means danger. One that implies something along the lines of; Oh, isn’t that adorable. He gently removes the headset from you, and you hear the crash from across the room.

“You didn’t have to throw them.”

“I’ll replace them.”

He continues moving his way up to your jaw. Your knees were beginning to go weak. However, his grip on you told you that you weren’t going anywhere and was sure to leave some light bruising. You lean backwards into him, tilting your head to give him more room. The cool air from his nose on your quickly overheating skin was not helping your stability.

Sensing this, you are suddenly spun around and lifted onto the counter. Your legs separated as he rests between them. You wrap your legs around his hips. He guides your arms so they’re resting on his shoulders, almost around his neck. His own hands return to your waist. He pulls you closer, so you’re almost hanging off the countertop.

“I could feel you were beginning to slip.” You knew he was plenty strong enough to have kept you up.

“You know, we were just discussing fall injuries. I also haven’t had breakfast yet.” You tease. As much as you don’t want this to stop and those words are likely to halt the events, using his words against his own current desires would be almost worth it.

“How unfortunate.”

He proceeds to completely ignore your words and chooses to instead bring his lips to yours. His hands on your face to ensure you stay in place. There’s no soft build up. He knows what he wants right now and he’s adamant that he’s going to get it. Who were you to refuse?

You bring your hands up to his hair. It was one of the softest things you’ve ever touched in your whole life. It gives you a good hold on him as you roll your hips against him. You swear you hear him growl. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you flush against him. You struggle to pull away for air.

You laugh, ‘I should wake up early more often.”

“Don’t even think about it.”


End file.
